Our Valentine's Hearts
by silly-onna
Summary: This story has alot of randomness. It takes place between Christmas all the way to Valentine's day. Everyone is competing with there hearts to win the one they love.KXB, BXH, OCXH, KoenmaXB, & OCXKoenma. Warning: RAPE! But who?
1. Crazy Morning

Midori left her room and went downstairs where Yusuke and the others were. They were returning from sort of 'business' they had to take care of. Midori didn't bother to ask why they were always leaving and for so long because she was afraid she'd know too much.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting as usual over something stupid she was sure, and Keiko and Kurama were trying to stop them saying that it was too early for the two of them to be fighting. Botan were in the kitchen practicing her cooking... that most of them thought had tasted bad. Yes, Midori's mornings always turned up like this. Hiei of course was doing the usual by leaning against the wall with his arms folded trying to look hard.

"Quit it Kuwabara, it's my turn now so hand over the remote!" Yusuke reached for the remote Kuwabara held in his hand tightly.

"No Urameshi, the soap opera hasn't gone off yet and they were about to kiss!" Kuwabara struggled trying to keep the remote control out of Yusuke's reach.

Midori laughed as she snatched the remote from Kuwabara and plopped herself on the sofa. Yusuke and Kuwabara both groaned as Midori changed the channel. Botan entered the room. "Breakfast is ready!" she said scratching the back of her head. Smoke was being lead out of the kitchen, which gave everyone second thoughts. "Maybe we should eat out this morning, huh?" Midori suggested. Everyone, including Hiei, went running for the door.

At the O Hop (like I Hop) everyone stared at the group who sat next to the window. Kuwabara and Yusuke still fighting, Kurama slouching in his chair out of embarrassment, Hiei trying to figure out what the things were on the menu while threatening the lady, and Midori being clumsy and tripping people over and making a mess. Everyone else was somewhat in Kuwabara and Yusuke's fight. They created chaos in O Hop that the owner of the place kicked them out by giving them a lifetime supply of pancake mix.

"That was disappointing, but who cares? I got pancakes for free!" Yusuke held onto the boxes of pancake mix.

"Idiots." Hiei mumbled under his breath.

"It's Christmas Eve, don't we need to go decorate the house for the party?" Keiko asked.

"I almost forgot." Kuwabara scratched the back of his head while Hiei made another comment that only Midori heard.

"Hey shrimp you got something to say then say it in my face!"

"Now Kuwabara, you've been fighting with everyone ever since this morning. You should give it a rest." Botan stated opening the door. Midori rolled her eyes and nearly pushed Botan getting into the house.

* * *

Moonie: That's it for now. Next chapter will be the Christmas party. Sorry about the randomness couldn't help it after a few pancakes myself. Is it me, or does Midori have an attitude problem with Botan? I don't blame her. Botan is too perky. R&R!!!! PLEEAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. I Opened Up To You

It was later on that night when the party has already started and people were already drunk. Midori was somewhat bored of it and decided to leave, but no matter how many times she tried, someone was always stopping her.

"Um sweetie, where's your restroom?" A lady asked.

Midori pointed her way. "Down the hall and to your right." The lady smiled and left. 'My god are these people planning on keeping me in this place that I right about now call hell?' Midori thought to herself sighing. She scanned the room for anyone heading her way; none were around. Midori hurried and slipped through the screen door of the patio to go out to the lake. The place she always ran to.

At the lake Midori sat at the bank. It was too cold to go for a swim but that didn't bother her at all. Around and round she swam letting her body flow through the water. Midori looked up from the bottom of the lake and can see that someone was looking into the lake possibly looking for her. She swam up to see that that someone was Hiei. She smiled as she pulled herself out of the water and sat next to him. Hiei stood with his arms folded.

"You're odd you know that?" He said not taking one look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Swimming almost every night although your fragile human body can't take the cold temperature. What makes this place so special to you?" Hiei sat down next to her.

"I don't know. I just always want to be here so I can think and have time to myself. Only you would know I come down here you spy."

"If I were spying, you wouldn't know I'm here. I'd be hiding, am I correct?"

Midori chuckled to herself. He was always correcting her on everything she said. Although wouldn't it be normal for Hiei?

"Hiei?"

Hiei looked at the purpled hair girl and into her light blue eyes.

"Do you remember how we met? I do. I can never forget that. I was running. Running away from home because I couldn't take the pain anymore. You brought me to Kurama when I was wounded and bleeding. I thought you cared."

"Hn. I don't care for ningens. I pity them." Hiei got up and turned to leave.

"You don't love me back, do you? I'm just like everyone else. I'm just there." Hiei stopped but ignored her and kept walking.


	3. Flashback Midori In Dark Chambers

Midori thought back onto her past as soon as Hiei left. 'I remember exactly what I was thinking that night.' She thought to herself.

-Flashback-

'I will run away from here. Away from this vile place and into the arms of what will free me. I will no longer keep myself in chains. Maybe I will find love in the outside these walls that imprisoned me and maybe I can once again see the light of day.' Midori remained in a corner curled up. She had a light purple t-shirt on and bruises on her arms and legs. The shadowy figure left closing the doors and leaving the room dark and leaving a small girl to recollect herself for the time being. Outside she could hear voices and sounds of her father beating on her mother. Her mother still screamed back, "don't you dare do this to my child! Leave her be! It's not her fault she is the way she is." It was hard to make out what he had said but Midori knew he was hitting her as he talked.

A few minutes later it was an awkward silence. All was heard was something being dragged around. Heavy footsteps went up the stairs of the cellar, which was acknowledged as her father. No sound that could be of her mother's was heard. "Momma?" She whispered trying not to alarm the oversized man. Midori went over to the locked door to peer outside of the room she was in. Blood was all over the ground and the trail leaded to upstairs towards the outside. It didn't take Midori much to realize that she was now motherless.

Midori found that her father left the key in the lock. Being as skinny as she was at the time, she struggled to turn the knob. That job was successfully done. She almost slipped on the blood that was scatter across the floor but she managed to catch her fall before making a mistake into giving her escape plan away.

Out to freedom she ran and ran as fast as she can to leave the place where she lived. She somewhat fell into this unknown place where it started to pour down raining. Her legs gave in and she couldn't take herself any farther, and she fell right into a puddle. A figure stood over her as it cautiously picked her up and held her closely. Blood from the beatings was being washed down her legs by the rain. She felt like she was almost flying as the figured hurried her off to someplace warm and cozy. Her vision was blurry but she could still make out a short boy with tall black hair and a boy with long red hair standing over her. It was not long until she fell asleep. She was for once, safe.

-End of Flashback-

Midori snapped out of it when she heard Hiei come back. He was standing over her trying to acknowledge her attention. "Mimi, everyone wants you back at the party." Midori nodded as she slowly stood up. "Okay." Hiei looked at her in suspension. He led the way back at the house just as everyone was waving the people goodbyes to the drunks and everyone else.

"That was some party." Yusuke said to himself as he lay on the couch.

"Yusuke, we have to clean up." Keiko handed him the trash bag. Everyone jumped up and ran. All but Keiko, Kurama, and Hiei, who were all stunned by the sudden movement.


End file.
